


Truth Behind Legends

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Fast & Furious Untold [2]
Category: Dracula Untold (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dracula Untold AU, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Owen is Vlad, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Romance, Vampire!Owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen takes Brian to Romania, back to where his legend began, back to where they loved each other in another lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Behind Legends

**Author's Note:**

> The much demanded sequel to “For Those Who Love (It Lasts Forever).”  This blends the real life history of Vlad Tepes with the lore Dracula Untold created. Admittedly not extremely shippy, but hey, I don't argue with the muse. Enjoy!

“This was the heart of my kingdom,” Owen mused, looking around the Bucharest market square.  “It was the location of my greatest castle created.  My crowning jewel.”  He frowned as he added, “But like so many things, it's been swallowed by time.”

Brian nodded.  He had only known so much about the legend that was Vlad the Impaler.  To hear the truth from the man himself, well, that was something he never expected.

Not as though he ever expected to sneak out of London, leaving behind the people who’d become his family.  He had followed Owen, had trusted him with a certainty he had no idea he possessed or where it came from.  Just like that, Brian O’Conner was dead, Owen having convinced him it would be for the better everyone believed it that way.

“ _What about my_ _**son** _ _?” Brian demanded.  “I can’t just abandoned him.”_

_Owen frowned.  “Sometimes we don’t have a choice.  Sometimes that’s what’s best for them.”_

_It was Brian’s turn to frown, stepping closer to him.  “You say that like you know.”_

_He nodded.  “I do.”  Owen explained how his own son believed he had died, burned up by the sun.  “I watched him grow from afar, watched as he became a great King in his own right.”_

“ _But wouldn’t you have preferred to be beside him?”_

“ _Of course.”_

“ _Then why weren’t you?”_

“ _It was too dangerous to be,” Owen answered simply.  “Should I have remained ‘alive’ my son would have been forever hunted alongside me.  And it will be the same for your son too.”  Brian began to argue but was cut off.  “How long do you suppose it will be before they all notice you haven’t aged?  How long before they question you, before you confess to what you’ve become?  Do you think they would stand by you knowing you were a vampire?”_

“ _You act like I’m willing to let you turn me.”_

“ _You will.”  Owen grinned, seeming very certain of the fact._

“ _I didn’t reject_ _ **you**_ _did I?  They wouldn’t turn their backs on me.”_

“ _Our bond is different my beloved,” he answered gently.  “Your soul knows who I am, even if your mind doesn't remember.”_

Brian had accepted the vampire claim easily once he saw fangs, though took the reincarnation bit with a grain of salt.  There was no denying he felt drawn to Owen in no way that could be explained.  Perhaps that was why he was able to be convinced that he was doing his family a favor by disappearing.

“ _The less they know, the better.”_ That was what Owen had said when he told Brian of the hunters that still roamed the world in search of vampires and anyone they called friend.  Even if they were to accept him as Brian insisted they would, the very knowledge they had of vampires would put them at risk.

That was even overlooking the fact that Owen was currently wanted and that they were the ones supposed to bring him in.  By allowing the team to recover the chip and Hobbs to think Owen dead, it meant his family got their pardons.  It also meant Owen was in the wind again, this time with Brian at his side, and off to his next persona.

First, they had come to the South of Romania, to what used to be Wallachia.  It was the birthplace of Vlad Tepes, the man that would go down in history as Vlad the Impaler, who legend would rename Dracula. It was still very much Owen’s home and he wanted to show Brian.

The palace Owen was referring to was known as Curtea Veche.  They sat at a marketplace fountain as he spun tales of the magnificent structure that once stood there.  It was unfortunate that centuries of war had decimated it.  What little had remained of it, Communism had stamped out completely with modern roads, concrete, and houses.

“Most people think of Transylvania when they think of _Dracula_ ,” Owen mentioned.  “But it was Wallachia that was my home.  It was where I was born and where I died, to be reborn again.”

“When did you become a vampire?” Brian asked.  He pulled his leg up, resting his foot on the stonework they sat upon, cheek lying on his knee as he looked over at Owen.

“I was nearly twenty-five.”  He explained to Brian how he had been held prisoner by the Turks, a bargaining chip for his father’s continued cooperation with their massive empire.  When his father was assassinated, Vlad was released, however he knew there would be a price.  “They demanded loyalty.  For a time I could appease them, was _forced_ to appease them.  But then they asked for too much.

“Chests of gold was no longer enough.  They wanted _my_ people for _their_ army.  My son included.”  He looked off towards where he knew the towers of Curtea Veche once stood.  His gaze returned to Brian when the blonde leaned over, pressing against his side in silent support.  “I started a war with the Turks, one I couldn’t hope to win without help, and that’s why I became what I am.”

“That was brave of you,” Brian replied softly.  He couldn’t imagine being placed in that situation, to give in or stand fast against the enemy.  To brave an unknown fate as a creature that was considered purely demonic, well, there was no question that Owen had loved his people immensely to take such a risk.

“It didn’t feel brave.”  Owen huffed out a little laugh.  “It felt like drowning.”  He pressed a kiss to the top of Brian’s head as he added, “It was only you that kept me afloat.  And when you died my humanity almost died with you.”

Brian frowned, still not sold on the reincarnation thing. Even so he had to ask.  “What happened?”

After a long few minutes he answered, “I’ll show you.”

* * *

They stood on the site of the castle in Tirgoviste.  At the time it had been the capital of Wallachia and at just seventeen Owen had taken over the family fortress after returning from a long imprisonment with the Turks.

Really the only thing standing anymore was the main tower.  It was still large and imposing, the view from the top showing the land for miles around.  “This was where it began,” Owen admitted, looking down to where the trees once stood, the ones that held impaled bodies on them. His theatrical show of barbarism had worked, turning back the army at his doorstep- not bad for a young Prince with little power at the time.

“The Great Hall was over there,” Owen said, pointing to a mostly-tumbled structure.  “I invited those that were involved with my father’s assassination to a feast.  I locked the doors, killed the old and weak, and marched the others to my new fortress.”  He smirked.  “They helped to build it.”

“That’s one way to get a labor force,” Brian replied, shaking his head.  It was perhaps a brutal method but one that wasn’t exactly unusual for the time period they were talking about.  He looked over the edge of the tower, surveying what was left of the crumbling fortress which was nothing more than an outline and a few sections of barely there walls.  “Is that one still standing?”

“Poenari was built to endure. Some of it has fallen but it is mostly in tact by comparison.”  Owen gave him a smile that showed fang as he said, “It’s only forty miles Northeast of here.  Would you like to see it?”

* * *

“Wow,” Brian breathed when he caught sight of the fortress.  It stood proudly at the top of a cliffside, overlooking a large valley cut through by the Arges River.  They climbed the switchback stairway that was a modern addition, pausing on the bridge that went over to Poenari.

Brian looked down to the vastness below, caught by the breathtaking view.  “This is incredible.”  He looked over at Owen.  “And a great tactical advantage.”

Owen grinned in approval.  “That was my thoughts exactly.”  He walked past Brian, fingers brushing along his arm as he added, “And you quite enjoyed it my love.”

Brian turned to watch him go, once again wondering if he possibly believed he was a reincarnation of Owen’s former wife.  Despite what he thought however, that was what Owen believed.

Following him across the bridge, Brian was led up the last of the stairs into the castle proper.  It was still an impressive structure, even with the earthquake damage done over the years.  He could almost imagine it fully furnished, lit by torches and softened with heavy velvets and soft silks.  For a moment he thought he saw a glimmer of the past through a smoky veil when they entered the Great Hall.

Shaking his head, Brian continued to trail behind Owen as he took him up to one of the remaining towers.  “This place was so beautiful once,” Owen lamented, looking out at the valley.  He pointed out to the distance as he said, “They came from there.  We were at Tirgoviste when the Turks came with their demands.  It was from there our people fled after a night of bloody battle.”

The tide had only been turned thanks to Owen’s new vampiric powers.  He had left the Turks a message, their soldiers left on a sea of poles, impaled into the ground.  It was message enough, but the lone survivor he’d allowed to return to tell their King tales of the demon that stalked the battlefield only added fuel to the fire of unrest in their ranks.

“When they came, a small force was able to breach inside and make it up here, where you'd fled with our son.”  Owen looked over his shoulder at him.  “But cut off from the guards, they took Ingeras from you and sent you over the edge.  I tried to catch you in time but…”  Owen’s voice broke and he turned away, attempting to hold back the tears of pain still felt.  “I failed you.”

Brian stepped forward to comfort him, only to be halted on the spot as he was assaulted by visions.  Pain blossomed through his stomach as though he’d been hit, the scream of a young boy echoing around him.  He felt as though air were rushing around him, Owen screaming the name Mirena as more flashes of images hit him.

When he came back to himself he was kneeling on the cold stone floor, Owen holding onto his shoulders.  Brian didn’t even realize he’d been crying until Owen wiped the tears from his cheeks gently.  “I saw… I saw it,” the blonde managed, voice rough.  “As though I were there.”

Owen nodded sadly.  “I’m so sorry.”  He took Brian’s face in his hands, thumbs smoothing away more tears.  “You were dying in my arms and still all you could think of was us.  You forced me to drain your blood so that I would have the strength to rescue our son.  You made me promise.”

Brian nodded, reminded that Owen had watched Ingeras grow.  “You kept that promise,” he concluded, reaching up and squeezing Owen’s hand.

“I did.  Just as I kept my word that I would have vengeance for our family, for our people.”

Brian managed a soft smile.  He couldn’t argue with Owen’s claims any longer but he needed to get one thing straight.  “I may share the same soul as Mirena, but I’m not her anymore.”

Owen licked his lips, nodding his head.  “I realize that.  And I swear to you that I would love you no matter _who_ you were.”  He smiled a bit then.  “You are my beloved.”

Brian couldn’t help but smile in turn.  “And you’re mine,” he assured before pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

Owen could have cried from happiness, choking back heavy emotions.  “Let me keep you,” he pleaded against Brian’s lips.  “I can’t stand the idea of being without you again.”  He pulled back enough to meet those bright blue eyes.  “Please.”

Brian quirked his lips, kissing him gently once more before breathing, “Yes.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the particulars on the fortresses came from the show “Cities of the Underworld” which did an episode on Vlad.  It was the horrible influence in fact for this whole mess that is this fic.  The decision to choose Poenari as the unnamed fortress in Dracula Untold is threefold.  One, when you look at Poenari and its view, it is very much like the fortress in the movie- up on a cliff in a strategic position looking down into a wide valley.  Two, it was only forty miles from Vlad’s family fortress in Tirgoviste and being that in the film they run from their castle to this secondary fortress makes this a likely combination of places for that to occur.  Lastly, during the Turk’s attack on Poenari, Vlad’s wife threw herself from one of the towers so as not to be taken alive which obviously parallels with Mirena's death. So, I hope you enjoyed the fic as well as your little history lesson for the day.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
